1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and more specifically to a pregnancy and childbirth board game which educates and entertains players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently it appears there is no board game which educates and entertains expectant parents, family members, friends, health care providers, and players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth. It also appears that there is no board game which provides learning experiences and facilitates communication between expectant parents, family members, friends, health care provides and players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth. It further appears that there exists no board game which helps improve the physical and emotional outcome of pregnancy, labor and childbirth.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which educates and entertains players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth.
The present invention provides a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which entertains as well as educates players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth. The pregnancy and childbirth education board game includes a game board, a plurality of game pieces, and at least one set of playing cards. The game board includes a plurality of playing spaces. Preferably, there are two groups of playing spaces. The first group of playing spaces are preferably formed around a periphery of the game board. The second group of playing spaces are disposed inside the first group. The first group of playing spaces are preferably divided into three sets. The first set of playing spaces concern the first trimester of pregnancy. The second set of playing spaces concern the second trimester of pregnancy. The third set of playing spaces concern the third trimester of pregnancy.
Preferably, there are five sets of playing cards. The first set of playing cards are drawn from when a player lands in any one of the first trimester playing spaces. The second set of playing cards are drawn from when a player lands in any one of the second trimester playing spaces. The third set of playing cards are drawn from when a player lands in any one of the third trimester playing spaces. The fourth set of playing cards are drawn from when a player lands in one of the labor playing spaces. The first through fourth playing cards contain an instruction on how many spaces to move and educational information. A fifth set of cards describe the name of at least one baby and its weight.
Each player starts the game by picking up a first trimester playing card and moves their game piece according to the first trimester playing card. When the game piece moves into a second trimester playing space, the player draws from the set of second trimester playing cards. When the game piece moves into a third trimester playing space, the player draws from the set of third trimester playing cards. When the game piece moves into the labor playing spaces, the player draws from the labor playing cards. The first player who moves out of the labor space wins.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which educates players about pregnancy, labor, and childbirth in an entertaining way.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which provides learning experiences and facilitates communication between players.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which helps improve the physical and emotional outcome of pregnancy, labor and childbirth.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a pregnancy and childbirth educational board game which is easy to play.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.